The requirements for chemical standards of MnSO4.H2O which is used as material of lithium ion auto power battery is relatively strict, hence refining treatment for the MnSO4.H2O is needed. In prior art, carbonation refining process or ammonia refining process are mainly used. However, these methods have the following disadvantages: yield is low, separation efficiency is unobvious, and cost is relatively high.